FIGS. 12 and 13 are diagrams showing conventional transfer robots. FIGS. 12 and 13 show a vertical articulated robot and a horizontal articulated robot, respectively. A vertical articulated robot 200 includes a base 201 that is fixed to a floor surface, a supporting section 202 that is attached to the base 201 through a link mechanism (not shown), a first arm 204 that is rotatably attached to the supporting section 202 by a link mechanism 203 in a vertical direction, a second arm that is rotatably attached to the first arm 204 by a link mechanism 205 in a vertical direction, a holding section 208 that is rotatably attached to the second arm by a link mechanism 207 in a vertical direction, and a pin 209 that is attached to the holding section 208. Rotation of the link mechanisms 203, 205, and 207 moves the first arm 204, the second arm 206, and the holding section 208 in a vertical direction. Further, the supporting section 202 is rotated in a horizontal direction by a link mechanism that is provided between the base 201 and the supporting section 202.
Further, a horizontal articulated robot 300 includes a base 301 that is fixed to a floor surface, a link mechanism 302 that is attached to the base 301, a first arm 303 that is rotatably attached by the link mechanism 302 in a horizontal direction, a second arm 306 that is rotatably attached to the first arm 303 by a link mechanism 305 in a horizontal direction, a hose 304 including an electric line that is connected to the second arm 306, and a cylinder 307 that is provided in the second arm 306 and moves up and down in a vertical direction. Rotation of the link mechanisms 302, 305 moves the first arm 303 and the second arm 306 in a horizontal direction. As such a transfer robot that transfers a transfer object in a horizontal direction, a transfer robot disclosed in a patent document 1 is known to the public.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Utility Model No. 3115497